onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Seakame
The Great Seakame are one of a handful of races known to dominate the seas. Two of the more common are the Fishmen around the outer zones of the Grandline and the Merfolk mostly within it, not to mention the various Seakings about, but a strange and unique breed of elemental seaturtles known as the Seakame are scattered throughout the New World. The race as a whole is broken down into five primary clans, each with their own variations in appearance, personalities, abilities and sometimes even history. The more general aspects of each will be described in their own page following, with only a basic overview of their species as a whole described here. Appearance Each of the Great Seakame clans stand on average at 7' 2'' in height, while nearly that same in width. The shortest of the clans, the Sui Clan, only stands at 5' 8 however, while the very tallest clan members of the Rai Clan can even out to 9' 10 in adulthood. These giant Seaturtles stand upright on two enormous feet and are born with a natural shell unique to their clan upon their backs, each shell glowing with a pale tone of light most closely associated with that element. This shell extends around to the torso and angles downward from the shoulder to leave the throat to mid-chest exposed, and over many years it is possible for the shell to become brittle and crack off to reveal paler but otherwise healthy and very tender flesh beneath. Their arms can expand and retract a fin-like membrane from just beneath the wrist to the back of the elbow for swimming underwater or balancing on land, and the hands end in four fingered and slightly webbed digits allowing them a superior grip on any object in their grasp. Their heads have a thick growth of bone starting in mid-childhood along the outside starting at the back of the neck and trailing over the ears to the forehead as years go by. They ''are capable of growing facial hair, however and it is always snow white from the time of birth until the day they die, on general growing so slowly that it takes twenty years to equal a humans average beard. Depending on the clan their eyes range from seafoam green to murky brown. Personality Most of their clans held the race of humans in little regard, due in part to the vicious natures they displayed but also because of how weak they are. The realization of their technologies only improved upon the former while showing a side of ingenuity unexpected and helped change some of their opinions. Ultimately as a species the Great Seakame are very proud of themselves and their abilities both in the sea and onland, being superior to the distant Fishmen species, and have been known to challenge them for portions of other seas under their control every few decades. They are overall highly intelligent and leaning toward chaotic neutral, though like any race there are bad seedlings among their peoples, turning out trouble mostly within the Rai Clan and En Clan. Abilities and Powers Each of the clans is born with an elemental affinity tied to the crystal that is the foci point of their shells, and utilizing that element they are able to access a myriad of physical abilities inherit to it. The Sui Clan can mitigate damage by relaxing their bodies in some areas and toughening up in others, while the Rai Clan charge up their cells and induce greater adrenaline production to enhance their senses. The En Clan are able to invoke great emotion and dull the nerve receptors to keep fighting, as the Ji Clan can dampen emotion to fortify will and resistence to damage. The Kaze Clan can direct the most powerful of the five clans abilities, that of currents and the flow of chi within. However, a sixth power is also available to the Great Seakame. This ability is inherent in only a single subspecies of their race, the Hurui Eldum, and that power is absolution. History The earliest known records, the Dead Sea Scrolls, contain the first mentioning of where the Great Seakame originate and their ties to each other. Far, far into the New World and long ago they dwelled within a conclave of caverns so far from sight as to be impossible to access and discover, the Ruinade Promos, than referred to only as Archelomb among themselves. At some point the Fishmen led by Arktoma Eta and the ancestor to Fisher Tiger, among others, led an expidition down into those depths as the farthest most point from any other settlements of intelligent creatures, hoping to exile their wayward savages. After engaging in combat and nearly killing each other, the Hurui Eldum ancestor generation known as the Hurui Okikame agreed to a wary truce and came to work together for ten seasons in restraining the savage Fishmen at Archelomb. But like all good things many of the Hurui Okikame were primative savages themselves, and the darkness in their hearts led to an attack using the power inherent in their forms. Unfortunately Arktoma Eta was prepared for the inevitable and was able to return the strike, killing many and rending the survivors apart into six seperate forms. Trivia The Great Seakame share a common ancestor in their subspecies, a single line that branched out into the other five clans over centuries known as the Hurui Eldum. Category:Great Seakame Category:Race Category:Races